Best Partner Ever
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: AU. Vanitas is tired of been the bully, so he decides to start anew. A project will change his whole life.
1. A new me

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Well… I'm back. I had to watch some BBS cutscenes in order to know how Vanitas' behavior should be. Well then, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Me? I'm Vanitas. Everybody knows me, but not for good. I'm the bully. I was the bully since I can remember. I remember being aggressive to every person who was near me. But it had its pros; I didn't have to pay for lunch, I could skip classes, I could cheat on exams, etc.

But there was something I ever regret. When I'm at the high school I feel somehow… in company. But when it's over, I feel… lonely. Even my pathetic cousin has a girlfriend, a very nice girlfriend. I think her name is… Kairi?

Right now, I'm getting ready for a new semester. This time I'm gonna be a different person. I'm tired of being the bad guy of the story. Why can't I be a normal guy? Nobody says I can't, right? It's just a matter of how you act towards someone. It's the first day, so… what can go wrong? All I have to do is being nice and kind. Maybe some would laugh at me, but that's a cost I have to pay.

Well, since I'm here I should introduce myself. Oh look, there are some new guys over there.

"Hi, guys! I'm Vanitas and I-"

"Run, it's Vanitas!"

Okay, that's what I've been talking about. Every time I try to be nice people run away. I guess someone's reputation is like his shadow. Maybe is because of my eyes. Once, somebody said that I had the eyes of a demon. I mean, the color doesn't say anything. Maybe is because of how I look. I know! My sunglasses!

With these on, no one can recognize me, not even my mother. The bell is ringing, damn! Well, at least I got the classroom to interact with the others. I look around searching my classroom and find it in matter of time.

As always, I'm the last to enter the classroom. The teacher is already there.

"Mr. Vanitas, at least you could take off your sunglasses during the class."

"Don't f… okay, mister."

I don't know but… I think everybody got shocked, even the teacher was speechless. Normally I would ignore the teacher, but at least I had to act kind. I went to my usual seat, and discovered that someone is using it. It's a girl, black raven haired. She looks at me and smile. Come on that's my seat, could you… just… forget it.

I went to another seat and kept quiet the rest of the class. The class ended faster than I thought, but I'm kinda hungry. Now, let's take somebody's money away. No! Be a nice guy, Vanitas! You can do it!... Guess I'll have to pay my own food. This is harder than I thought.

After eating some snacks I went back to the classroom and listened to some music. I really can't live without my music. I looked at my iPhone and looked for my favorite song. Obsession by Papa Roach. The raven haired girl came in. Maybe I should tell her that that's my seat.

"Hey, you! Uhm… Excuse me, but… that's my seat."

"Is it? I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, thank you. By the way, the name's Vanitas."

"Xion. Can I call you Van?"

"I guess…"

The teacher entered and I turned off the music from my headphones. Another class started and I was bored to death. Without me noticing I feel asleep. I don't know many minutes have passed, but when I woke up I found myself all alone on the classroom.

"Well, at least I have nothing to do…"

"That's what I want to believe too, but we have some work to do."

I turned and realized that Xion was there. I think she was kinda waiting for me.

"What do you mean?"

"The teacher assigned pairs to do a project. I got you, Van."

"Yeah, right… wait, what?!"

"We have to do a project together, silly."

"Well… if you haven't noticed I'm the bully here so if you don't want to suffer the rest of the year you better do the project alone, 'kay? See ya!"

I went out of the classroom without letting her give me an answer. You have to admit that everyone could get angry if you just wake up and somebody tells you that you have a project to do. No? Maybe I shouldn't talk to her like that. I turned back to the classroom.

"Hey Xion, look I'm sorry." I looked inside and realized that there was no one on the classroom. Damn it!

Nothing to do here. I went straight to my place. I live alone, that's why the whole place is a mess. I look on the floor for some money and luckily I find five dollars. I went out to buy something eat later. I buy a pair of instant soup and go back home.

I fell on my bed thinking about what would it be if I hadn't told to Xion like that. I know I have to apologize, but it have to wait until to tomorrow. I just can't go to her house and say 'I'm sorry'; in fact, I don't even know anything but her name.

Night fell sooner than I expected to. I'm tired of being at house so I got to the Sandlot to see if there is someone who I can fight with. I look everywhere and see that there is no one. Damn! This is not my day. I go walking all around the Tram Common and without me noticing, I got into a black alley with some bandits waiting for me.

"Well, well… isn't he Vanitas? We all owe you a nice kick on the ass."

"Great! I was getting bored!"

I started fighting against the bandits on the alley. After five minutes I walk out with a few punches on my face. The bandits, they even touched me; despite I can't tell say the same thing for them. I did beat them up. Well, at least I had some fun at the alley. Now it's time to go home.

When I got home, I noticed that I have some mail. Bills, bills, bills, money from my parents, bills. Same as usual, nothing new. I turned the TV on and watched a movie. The Godfather. I fell asleep and it when I woke up it was already 1 on the morning. I went to my bed and fell asleep.

The sun shining as ever and it hits me right in the face. At least that tells me that I have to get ready for classes. All I need to wake up is a shower and a cup of coffee. I got my keys and exited my place.

I started walking and noticed that I had no money for the lunch today. It was too late already to go back home to get some money. The hell! I guess I have to steal – I mean, borrow someone's money.

The class started as boring as always. But luckily, it ended as soon as it started. The professor fainted in front of the whole of the class and some of the guys took him to nursery. Now I had time for me and my music.

I was starving and I had to wait 20 more minutes to get something to eat. But, wait – I don't have any money and that Xion is nowhere to be found. Where the heck could she be? The door opened and Xion walked in. She seated next to me and smiled.

"Morning, Van."

"Morning."

"Where's the teacher?"

"Fainted."

"Oh, I see… by the way,… did you made a research about the project?"

I didn't say a word. I didn't even know what the project is about!

"Sure."

Xion looked at me trying to figure out what's on my mind. I simply turn my head but she continues to stare at me.

"Stop staring."

"You didn't do anything, right? It's okay, I didn't even tell you what is the project about. I'm so sorry. I'm such a waste of time. I should be a better partner. Guess I failed you."

What is wrong with her?! Is she bipolar?!

"A-are you okay?"

"No! I failed you! I deserve death!"

What?! This girl is nuts!

"Don't say that, no one deserves to die. You just made a mistake, that's normal. That is called humanity, right?" I said still keeping my cool pose.

"I guess…"

"Come on, cheer up. But if you want to mend your mistake… could you borrow me a few dollars? I forgot my money at home."

"Let me see…" she took out her wallet and looked thru the papers and took out 10 dollars "will this serve?"

"Sure, it does." I took the dollars from her hand and kept them on my pocket.

Well, at least I have money to eat. I have to give her back the dollars tomorrow, hope I don't forget. And then, the bell rang. Finally! Lunch time!

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I hope you liked the story. Threats, congrats, reviews, headshots, etc. are welcomed. Until next time! –Sasha-


	2. The project

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope you liked the story, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Well then, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

I ran all the way to the cafeteria and bought some snacks. I was starving. I was eating like a crazy, when I noticed some guys were staring at me.

"What the hell you're looking at?!"

The guys stop staring. I finished eating and went back to the classroom. I found Xion writing something on a notebook. Now that I remember, I didn't apologize about yesterday.

"Hey, Xion… I… I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"About walking away from you yesterday. I guess I was a bit pissed off. So,… no hard feelings?"

"Yeah, sure."

"By the way, the project."

"Oh, that! The teacher said we have to choose one of these topics and to expose it in front of the class." She handed me out a sheet of paper with some topics written on it.

Biology, physics, anatomy, politics, relationships, language, literature, etc. Man this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

"I was thinking and I already picked one. What about if we do the relationship topic?"

I look at her kinda confused. Did she already pick one? I guess this project will be a piece of cake.

"That sounds easy. Let's do that, then."

She smiled at me and went to look for the professor to tell him our topic. I just stayed at the classroom and listened to some music. Again, Papa Roach. I love that band! Xion came back with a formulary about the project.

"We need to fill this up. I already wrote down my information. It's your turn."

"Do I have to do it now? I'm kinda busy right now."

"If you want I can write the things down, you just need to tell me what to write."

I lowered the music and nodded in response. She smiled and took out her pen.

"Name?"

"Vanitas. Vanitas Nightbearer."

"That sounds cool!" I looked at her like trying to tell her to continue. "Age?"

"19"

"Mobile number?"

"975487369… was that necessary?"

"Yes it was." I realized that she just wrote my number on her mobile and took me a picture.

"What did you do?"

"What? We have to be in contact if we want to finish the project."

"Yeah, whatever."

The professor came in and that meant that the class was about to start. I turned my music off and tried to pay attention to class. Unfortunately (¬¬) I fell asleep again and Xion woke me up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy."

"Shut…up… five more minutes…"

"No can do!"

Xion grabbed my hair and started to play with it. She made it messier than it already look like. I grabbed her hands making her stop. Our eyes met.

"Don't mess… with my hair!"

I set her hands free, grabbed my things and started to walk away from the classroom.

"Wait for me, Van!"

"Hey listen, I'm trying to be a nice guy and all that stuff. But you're really pissing me off!"

"Can I… walk with you? My place is not too far from here."

She… I… you damned girl! But… she made things easier for me today. I think I have to thank her about everything today. Well, a walk can't harm, can it?

"Fine! Just because you helped me."

She nodded and we started walking towards her place. I took out my headphones and started listening to my holy music. Out of the nowhere, Xion punched me in the arm. I took out my headphones.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was talking to you, but you didn't answer!"

"I'm with headphones, duh?"

"Could you at least tell me what are you listening to?"

"The best band ever, Papa Roach."

Then, Xion was looking at me with stars on her eyes.

"I'm glad I met you, Van. Now I know I'm not the only one who thinks Papa Roach is the best band ever."

"Well… their music is just awesome, right? Which song is your favorite one?"

"Forever."

"Really? Forever? Well, I guess everyone got their favorite song."

"Which is your favorite one?"

"Obsession!"

"Seriously?"

We both laughed for a moment. I was… happy? Then, sooner than I thought we were already in front of her place.

"Guess this is where we say good-bye. See ya!"

I started walking away from her my back facing her.

"I'll call you later, so you better pick up your phone!"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting your call... whatever."

I got home, took a shower and fell on the sofa to watch some TV. There was nothing to watch at the TV! I connected my iPhone to the subwoofer and blasted out the music. Five minutes later, a woman knock on my door saying that I must lower the music, that she has a baby, blah blah blah.

I went out with some money to buy something for dinner. I went to the super and met with my stupid cousin.

"Hey, Vani! How you doing?!"

"Don't call me Vani if you don't want to get hurt, Sora."

"Sorry man. You know I was kidding."

"Yeah, whatever… by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping with Kairi."

"Kairi? Your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah! It's been two years by now."

"Good for you. Look, I gotta get goin'… see ya!"

"No prob, see ya!"

I got the hell out of there as soon as I could. If there was something I knew it was that women, especially Kairi, spend lots of time shopping. I better stay out of that, I don't want to get involved.

I returned home and listened to music. Then, I heard my cellphone, someone was calling. It was Last Resort, that meant that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Van! It's Xion!"

"Xion? Right! I completely forgot that you'll call me."

"You're so mean!"

"So, why are you calling me?"

"Oh! It was about the project. The topic itself is bigger than I thought, so… which part of relationships you want to do?"

"What?! I don't know! Pick whatever you want."

"Are you sure? What if the topic I choose is not of your interest?"

"It will. Choose one and let me know tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Yeah, whatever… bye."

"Bye, Van."

I hung up and ate some food. When I finished, I went out to the Sandlot. I had to get things settled with Seifer. I ran towards the Sandlot. Lucky me! There it was Seifer and his gang.

"Hey Seifer! Let's settle things now!"

Seifer handed me a weapon a we started struggling. Seifer's band was cheering him and I was fighting on my own. I beat him in matter of time.

"I can't believe I lost once to you."

"Well… at least I have friends, Vanitas."

That really pissed me off.

"That's not true! He has a friend, ME!" said a voice behind me. I recognized immediately.

"Xion? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Van. I came to talk with Fuu."

"FUU?!" we all said at unison, still trying to believe that Fuu could stand a normal conversation.

"Duh? Fuu's a girl, right? Girls have to be united no matter what, right Fuu?"

"Late again."

"I know… got some problems at home…"

Xion took Fuu away from us.

"Tell me, Vanitas. Why do you want to be all on your own?"

"Not of your business, Seifer."

I exited the Sandlot and went to the alley where the bandits were the other day. There was nobody. I was returning home when I noticed a hole in a wall and some trees on the other side. I went to the forest and discovered the Old Mansion.

I guess this should be the place everybody talks about. But… I don't see any way to get in. I may need a little help to get inside. I better come back tomorrow. With some help.

I returned home and watched TV for a few hours. I feel asleep on the sofa again. I woke up due to a cold breeze. I got up and went to my room where I slept the whole night long. I woke up as usual with sunlight. I took a shower and got dressed for school. I ate as fast as I could my breakfast.

I reached the classroom just in time. I waited for Xion who appeared in matter of minutes.

"Hi, Van."

"Hi."

"You know… I was talking with Fuu and she said we should make a research about what is like the relationship as a couple. Whaddaya think?"

"Yeah, whatever… what?! No way!"

"Come on, Van. It's gonna be fun. We can even act like a couple, unless… unless you already have a girlfriend…"

"No! No way! I'm not going to act as a couple, especially with you! Just to remind you, I'M THE BAD GUY!"

"I know, that's why I'm telling it'll be fun. Come on, just give me a chance. I promise I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes! Just give me a chance."

I had to admit her propose was very interesting. But that doesn't mean I like being with her. She's just my partner! But… maybe she'd be useful. Maybe she can help me getting inside the Old Mansion.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I know you'll agree, now what we have to do is-"

"But first, I need you to help me with something. Meet me at the Sandlot at 17:30 afterschool."

"What are we gonna do?" she asked with a slight red on her cheeks.

"I'll tell you there, know… let's just pretend that this conversation never happened, okay?"

She nodded and teacher came in. The classes started and I was, as usual, trying not to fall asleep. The class ended and I learnt something. Do not yawn in the middle of the class. It was lunch time.

"Hey, Xion." I took 10 dollars from my wallet, "this is yours."

"Oh, thanks Van. I almost forgot that you owe me money."

"Well, not anymore."

"Van… about today after classes…"

"What? Oh, almost forgot. Wear something you feel comfortable. It's gonna a big favor you're about to do."

"Just… be gentle, okay?" She said blushing so red that a tomato would feel envy.

"Yeah, I'll be – what?! What are you thinking?! We're just gonna go somewhere and kill some time, that's all!" Seriously, this girl has problems.

"Sorry… I guess I misunderstood you."

"Don't let that happen again."

The lunch time ended with me eating a Pringles. **(A/N: I love Pringles!) **The classes started and Xion was taking notes as usual. Me, you know, I was studying as usual. No! I was sleeping and when I sleep almost nothing can wake me up.

The classes ended and Xion woke me up, this time she didn't mess with my hair.

"Come on, Van. Classes are already over and we are the last ones here!"

"Five more minutes… please…"

"If you don't get up I'm gonna mess with your hair."

I got up as fast as I could, grabbed my things and exited the classroom.

"Hey, Van. Wait for me!"

"You know, you act as a little girl… I hate that."

"I'm not a little girl… I just want to make you smile like when we were talking about Papa Roach."

"Uh? Why?"

"Because…" She blushed again "I…"

"Well, we gotta get going if we don't wanna get late to your place."

She just smiled and followed me. In matter of time we reached her place. When we got there, we could see two figures sitting on the entrance.

"Looks like you got some visit."

"Actually… they're my older brother and sister."

"I thought it was just you."

"Not at all."

"Hi, Sis! We were waiting for you, Roxas is starving and he forgot his keys."

"I'm not starving, Naminé! By the way, Xion, who's that guy?"

"He's my friend Vanitas."

Both of them were staring at me. Roxas and Naminé were twins and they studied on Radiant Garden's University.

"So, Vanitas, right? Are you his boyfriend?"

"What?! No! We're just friends!" Xion and I said at unison.

"Yeah, right… then, why are you blushing Xion?"

"Stop it! Let's just get inside. I'll be at the Sandlot at time, you better be on time too, Van."

I waved my hand as a goodbye as they got into the house. I turned and a tall blond man was right in front of me.

"Who are you boy? And why are you in front of my house?"

"Your house? Are you… Xion's father?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"Just his friend. I walked her home, that's all."

"Come on, Cloud. Don't scare Xion's boyfriend."

"He's not/I'm not her boyfriend!" We both said at unison.

"Look, Mr. Cloud. I gotta get going, see ya!"

I ran away as fast as I could, that Cloud could kill me in any second. I got home exhausted from the three blocks I had to run. I got my instant soup to eat and got ready for the Old Mansion.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I hope you liked this chapter and hope you review as well. That's all! Until next time! –Sasha-


	3. Adventure Time

**A/N: **Hi everyone! How's it going? I hope this story gets your expectations. I hope making Roxas and Naminé Xion's brothers doesn't screw everything up. If you're asking who Cloud's wife is, she's Tifa, my friends. Well then, enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

I got everything ready for the Old Mansion, I got my camera to take some photos. I know of a guy who's paying good cash for some photos of the Mansion. My cellphone started to vibrate.

"Hi?"

"Van! Where are you?! It's already 5:45! Where are you?!"

"Sorry! Wait for me!"

"You better hurry!"

I hung up and ran towards the Sandlot. There she was Xion, talking with Fuu. She quickly said good-bye to Fuu and came to meet me.

"You're late, Van… not fair."

"Sorry, I have to get this." I said as I took out my camera and showed it.

"Is this really yours or you stole it?"

"I don't steal the whole time! I have my own money!"

She giggled and smiled to me. Women ¬¬. We started walking where the hole in the wall was. We reached the forest, but it was already too dark.

"I'm afraid, Van…" Xion said as she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Hey! It's not like a monster would come up out of the nowhere. We're already here."

We were walking almost blindly. We finally reached the entrance of the Old Mansion. Xion looked in awe the Old Mansion.

"How did you find this place?"

"Heard some rumors, you know."

"So… why did you bring me here?"

"I need to get inside. This is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna help you climb that wall. Once you're up, you'll hand me this rope. You're gonna attach the rope to some structure so I can get inside. Got it?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Of course not! Nobody lives there!"

"Ok…"

I helped Xion climb the wall and, without wanting it, I grabbed her ass.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"My bad."

Xion made it to the other side and so did I. We were on the front yard of the Old Mansion. I took some photos just in case. I had to admit that the scenario I was seeing was kinda… creepy. When I looked where Xion was, she was picking up some flowers from the yard. She looked kinda cute so I took a picture of her. She immediately noticed what I did.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Maybe… it's just a little payback for the other day."

"Not fair :3"

"Let's get inside, we might find something interesting."

"Okay…"

We entered the Old Mansion and found a big salon kinda destroyed.

"Hey, Van! You know what time is it?"

"What?"

"It's ADVENTURE TIME!" This girl does have lots of problems.

"Whatever… I'm gonna check this room on the left, you can check the other on the right." I said pointing at where the rooms where.

I walked in the left room and found nothing interesting, just an eating place. I took a picture of the room and went where Xion was. When I walked in, I saw the room was a huge library. I saw Xion reading a book in a ladder. I took another picture of her. She heard my camera and turned her head to face me and smiled.

"Guess you found something interesting…"

"You can bet for that! I never thought a library could be in a place like this."

"Me neither…"

I took some more pictures of the room and showed them to Xion who stopped to see her photos.

"Van, are you a photographer?"

"Nope, I just take some pictures because I want to. I'm not that good."

"I love this one!" She said showing me the picture I took in the front yard.

"I'll give you a copy if you want."

"I'd love to…"

"Well then… what do you say if we go upstairs?"

"Let's go!"

We went upstairs and tried to enter the other rooms. Unfortunately, all the rooms were locked and there was no way we could get in. We opened a door on the left wing and found a white room.

"What a nice place, eh?"

"Yeah, kinda creepy. Why is all white?"

"Like I should know, this is my first time inside."

"We should stay here for a bit, maybe we should study here."

"Study? What are you talking about?"

"The project, duh?"

"Oh, that! Yeah, we may study here… is kinda a quiet place."

She took out a notebook and started to write something on it. I took out my headphones as usual and began listening to music. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music. My playlist was on shuffle and the next song was 'Forever'. Xion's favorite one. I tooked my headphones and putted them on her.

"What are you-"

"It's your favorite one."

She kept the headphones still writing on her notebook. She was moving her head with the rhythm of the song. I just watched her the whole time the song lasted. When the song was over, she gave me back the headphones.

"Thanks, Van."

I just putted my headphones on and enjoyed the music closing my eyes. She then got up and closed her notebook.

"I guess it's enough for today."

I just nodded and we exited the Old Mansion. We were heading home when the bandits from the other day appeared.

"Well, well… isn't he our friend Vanitas? With some beautiful company, huh?"

"Don't touch her if you don't want to get hurt."

"If you haven't noticed, we're more than the last time. Now will be different."

I put Xion aside as I started to fight the bandits. I couldn't let anyone hurt Xion, otherwise, her father would kill me. I received some punches here and there, but I won again. I was the last standing man. Xion came to me worried.

"Are you alright, Van?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about… it happens sometimes, so I got used."

"Geez, you're such a silly…"

"I saved your ass!"

"Thank you, Van…" She muttered.

I smiled and patted her head. Now we could head back home with no more problems. I had to walk her home just o be sure nothing bad happens to her. We finally reached her place.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

I started walking away when her older brother, Roxas stood in my way.

"What do you want?"

"I made a research of you, Nightbearer. You're just the bad guy of this story, aren't you? You even hurt little sis once, don't you remember?"

Did I… hurt Xion? That cannot be. I don't remember hurting any girl.

"Guess your research is incomplete 'cuz I never hurt any girl!"

"Didn't you?" He took out a photo school's soccer team from three years ago. "Do you remember now?" He said pointing at a face that could only match with Xion's.

I remember beating the soccer team up three years. But I don't remember hurting Xion. Maybe it was because of her hair and I mistook her for a boy.

"Xion… I… hurt you?"

She didn't respond. She was behind, but when I tried to turn, Roxas punched on the face making fall to the ground.

"Stay away from Xion or you'll regret it!" He said as he took Xion inside the house.

I was left alone on the ground. I got up and returned to home. I tried to get some sleep but I just simply couldn't. Did I really hurt Xion? That Roxas' bastard is going to pay!

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I just wanted to say that I couldn't be updating for about a week. I'll be taking some "holidays", I hope you guys understand. Until the next time! –Sasha-


	4. New promises

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I just saw this movie 'A los 40'. I was like ROFLMAO the whole movie. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

I got up very early on the morning. I have to apologize to Xion as soon as possible, this feeling was technically eating me from the inside out. I just had to kill the time and watched some news on the TV. I discovered than the bandits from yesterday were a kind of mafia called 'Organization XIII' and they were only their rookies. It'll be fun to meet the boss.

The time finally came and I was on my way to school. I got earlier than I expected and I was the first one on the class. By the time, others started to come. After 15 minutes, Xion came in finally.

"Xion!"

Xion raised her gaze and looked at me. "Morning, Van."

"Morning… Xion… about yesterday… your brother… I'm really sorry for hurting you three years ago…"

"Come on, Van! It's not the big deal!"

"It is! I did hurt you!"

"It was three years ago… and you saved me from the bandits yesterday. Let's just pretend that nothing happened, okay?"

I just nodded and she smiled. If there was something I learned from spending my time with Xion is that her smile can make things better. She's like a little sister. But fortunately, she's not that annoying.

The teacher came in and the classes started. The time flies away when you have fun. This time it was art class, so… that means you don't have to pay attention at all. All you need to do is show the teacher what you draw at the end of the class. The teacher told us to make pairs and draw the other. I had no one left but Xion.

"We better start already, Van."

"At least you have a partner."

"Let's draw! We don't have time for this!"

"Yeah, yeah… (¬¬)"

I started to draw her at the same time she was drawing me. When I was drawing Xion, I noticed how worked her body was. She was wearing the uniform, but I could see her silhouette though. She had an hourglass figure and you could say she does some exercise.

"Van… why are you staring at me?"

"It's drawing, silly. I have to stare if I want to draw you perfectly."

She blushed and continued to draw, so did I. The class ended and it was lunch time. I got my usual snacks and Xion got a big cookie called "Happiness". I wonder why the cookie has a name.

"Hey Xion. Why is that cookie called 'Happiness'?"

"You don't know? They say this cookie can make your day better than yesterday."

"They say, huh? I'll try it."

I grabbed Xion's cookie and ate some of it. It was true, it was so delicious.

"Give me my cookie!"

"Sorry, I told I'd try it…"

"You're such a silly…"

Now it was chemistry class. I love this class. They give us all kind of stuff and I love to combine them and make them explode. I feel like a mad scientist. But unfortunately, I get Xion as a partner who doesn't let me play with nothing.

"Calm down, Van! If you do that it'll explode!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" I poured the blue liquid into the red liquid which quickly started to react and KABOOM! I succeeded exploding everything. But I got trapped into the explosion and my whole face was black from the explosion. Xion got away safely. The teacher came to me and looked at the mess I just made.

"Mr. Vanitas, could you at least try not to make everything explode during my class? I would really appreciate it."

I just had to stay calm and obey the teacher. Xion did all the work as usual. The class ended and we exited the classroom. We were heading to the exit when we recognized a certain blonde waiting for her younger sister. Rojas.

"Rojas!"

"It's Roxas, you moron!"

"What are you doing here, Rox?"

"I came to look for you. I will not let that guy to have the opportunity to get away with my little sis." She took Xion away from me at led her into a car which parted immediately who knows where to.

"Look Rojas, I have nothing against you or your family and I won't harm any of you. So, just stay cool."

"I wish I could let this issue on the past, but… you beat our rookies and now the organization wants to take you down before you represent something dangerous for us."

"Organization? Who are you?"

"Number XIII, Roxas Strife. The youngest member of the Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?!"

"Are you dumb or something? I am part of Organization XIII and I possess enough power to get rid of you. Stay away from Xion and you'll live. Mess up again with the rookies and you'll suffer the consequences. See you, Nightbearer."

"Why don't you kill me now, Rojas? Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm giving you a chance to choose how to spend the last days of your short life."

Rojas entered another car and drove away. As soon as he parted I received a message.

From: Xion

Meet me at the Old Mansion… we have to talk…

I immediately made my way to the Old Mansion and found her at the entrance. I sighed in relief, I thought she'd be with Rojas or someone else from the organization.

"Are you alright, Van?"

"Yeah, yeah… not a big problem at all."

"I'm so sorry for my brother… he sometimes can be-"

"An asshole?"

"Yeah… kind of…"

"So, are you gonna tell me why we're here?"

"We have to talk, but not here. Let's get inside."

I nodded and we made our way to the White Room. We seated and I could feel that the conversation was going to be a long one.

"It's about my brother. I know he spends most of his time on the streets and he says it's work, but…"

"You don't trust him, do you?" She just stayed quiet. "If you're asking for him I guess I have no choice. He told me he's the number XIII of a mafia group called 'Organization XIII'. Remember the bandits from the other day? They were their rookies and I screwed up their mission. So, I'm practically on the black list of the organization."

Xion just stayed calm, listening to what I was telling her. I knew that it'd be shocking for her. But I couldn't keep a secret from her, especially when the secret is about his brother.

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you three years ago… could you… forgive me…?"

"Did… did Roxas told you that?"

"He did… and he told me too to stay away from you if I appreciate my life."

"I see…" She stood up and exited the White Room. I just stayed there seating alone. When I tried to open the door I heard Xion cry.

She calmed down and I was besides her trying to make her feel better.

"Come on, Xion. It's not the big deal. Do you even know who many times people have told me that they'll get rid of me? I lost count on 29. Just… trust me, okay?"

"I trust you, Van… but… I don't want to see you dead… you're the best partner I've ever had, you're the best friend I've ever had!"

"I already know that, silly…"

"Promise me that you won't die so easily…"

"Who do you think I am? I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY!"

She smiled and hugged me. I just hugged back and patted her as she started to cry again. Once calmed down, we exited the Old Mansion and each one of us was on our way to home.

I reached my place and I saw a note on my door. 'BEWARE, NIGHTBEARER. VIII' I just tossed the note aside and went to get some sleep. VIII? Who could that be? If Rojas was XIII… that means according to the time you get into the organization you get a number? That's too mafia for me. I'll just get some sleep.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be kinda busy by the next week due to my job as a translator. But don't worry, I'll get some time to write. Until next time! –Sasha-


	5. Strike one

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but you know… work stuff. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

I hear something… it's my cellphone. Someone's calling me, it's Forever by Papa Roach so it must be Xion. It's like 3 at the morning. What whould she want?

"Xion? Do you know what time it is?"

"Are you Vanitas?" That wasn't Xion's voice.

"Who are you?! What happened to Xion?!"

"Calm down, Vanitas. I'm Naminé, Xion's sister."

"Oh, sorry about that… what do you want from me, Naminé?"

"We need to talk… it's about Roxas, he's been acting strange lately."

"Not a good family at all, huh? Xion knows the cause of that, just ask her. Good-bye."

I hung up and rested again. The last thing I wanted was to be called again so I turned off my cellphone. A few hours later I woke up and breakfasted. I was heading to the school when I ran into a tall redheaded guy.

"What's the hurry, man?"

"I don't have time for this. Step aside!"

"Be polite with people, especially with strangers. Got it memorized?"

"I told I don't have time for this! So, if you don't want me to beat you up, step aside!"

"Ok, ok. I will… geez, these boys… Be careful, Nightbearer. Got it memorized?"

I continued my way until I made it to the school. When I got there I saw Rojas talking with Xion. I just ignored them and entered the classroom. Once at the classroom, I waited for Xion to enter who did it in matter of minutes.

"Morning, Van. Did something strange happen today?"

"Let me see…" I can't tell her that her sister called me, so I have to lie. "I ran into a guy who told me to be careful, that's all. Nothing new."

"How did the guy look like?"

"I don't know… tall, redheaded…"

"Axel! Roxas did it!"

"Hey, calm down… now, tell me, what's going on?"

"They're keeping an eye on you. They could be watching us right now."

"You're being too paranoid. Relax, I told you I won't die so easily."

"I know…"

We both calmed down and teacher entered. He started to write a name on the board. ZEXION WEISMANN. A silver-haired guy entered the classroom.

"Listen, class. From now on, Weismann will be your partner. I expect everyone to behave around him, especially you, Mr. Vanitas."

"Yeah, right. Don't worry, Zexion, I won't hurt you."

"Well, Mr. Weismann, feel free to choose where to sit."

Zexion nodded and chose to sit beside behind Xion. The class started, as boring as always, fortunately, Zexion made the exception. He may look like an emo, but he's incredibly smart. Maybe befriend him is a good choice, now with the tests coming.

The class ended and it was lunch time, Xion and I invited Zexion to have lunch with us. Maybe being the good guy can be somehow grateful. He accepted, but he was reading a book the whole time and didn't say a word.

"So, Zexion, from which school you come from?"

"From Germany."

"Wow, that's a bit far, don't you think, Van?"

"Yeah, sort of. Let me guess, parent's job?"

"Sort of."

This conversation was pointless, as far as I can see he rather read the book that to be with us. Xion's phone started to vibrate, I could hear it. She quickly answered and went a bit far so we cannot listen. It was Zexion and I alone. He smirked and showed me the book. He wrote something on it. BEWARE, NIGHTBEARER. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. What the…?! I was ready to punch him, but Xion returned with a serious expression.

"Was it that bad, Xion?"

"No, Van… it's… complicated…"

The bell rang and the teacher came in. it was math class, my favorite one (¬¬). I better get some sleep. Tonight I plan to play some poker at the bar.

Finally, Xion woke me up and she was with Zexion. That meant that it was time for me to go home and get some real sleep. Yeah!

"So, Zexion. How was your first day at school?"

"As expected."

"Come on, Xion. Let the man be, you can see that he's tired, right Zexion?"

"Tired, need to rest."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll beat someone up, it's been a while since-"Xion punched me on the arm. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

"Remember to be a good boy while I'm not around."

"I was thinking about going to the Sandlot. Gimme a break!"

Xion and I laughed while Zexion stayed in silence and walked away. I left Xion at home as usual. On my way home, I saw Naminé talking with the tall redheaded guy. I just ignored them, but Naminé spotted me.

"Hey, Vanitas! Aren't you gonna say hi?!"

"Oh! Hi, Naminé…"

"Almost forgot, this is Axel. Axel, this is Vanitas."

"Yeah, I know the Vani-boy from before. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, whatever… look I gotta go. See ya!"

I walked away as quickly as I could. When I got home I saw another note on my door. Seriously, what's wrong with these people?! YOU ARE NOT ALONE. Same as Zexion. Wait! Is Zexion part of the Organization?! An emo like him?!

I got some rest and finaly the night came. It was time for me to play some poker. I have to get some money, otherwise I'll starve. I went to a poker club near Sunset Hill. When I got there, I recognized a guy that was paying for some photos of the Old Mansion. Fortunately, I brought the photos.

"Hey you! You're looking for some photos of the Old Mansion, right? Maybe we can talk about that."

"I'm Pence. I'll give $50 per photo. Whaddaya say?"

"$75 and you choose which you want."

"Deal!"

He chose some pictures I took from the insides and outsides, but he stopped at one photo. The one I took from Xion when she was reading a book. I couldn't let him have that one.

"Sorry, Pence. That's personal."

"Come on! That's the best photo you have. I'll give you $100." 

"I'm sorry, but this photo is not for sale. But I'll get some other photos if you want."

"Do you know the underground mystery? They say one can hear a girl crying on that place. Some of them say is a ghost. I'll give you $200 if you bring me a photo of that ghost. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal! How do I get there?"

"There's an entrance to the tunnels at Sunset Hills. Just take a train."

"Thanks, Pence."

With some money on my pocket I can finally play some poker. I got a table with a blonde man with a beard. Maybe I can get more money from this old man.

"Hey, boy. Do you feel lucky, tonight?"

"Let's play, old man. I'm gonna be rich and thanks to you."

"Come on Luxord! Show him who the boss is!" A guy yelled from behind.

We started to play and in matter of minutes I lost all of the money I gained from Pence. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"You cheated old man!"

"I didn't, boy. I'm too much for you. You should have thought twice before playing against the Gambler of Fate."

"No way! Are you the Gambler of Fate?"

"Indeed, I am. Now, boy, I have other things to do. Excuse me."

I was left alone on the table, I lost all of my money. Nothing could be worse. I exited the club and headed for home. On the way, my cellphone started to ring. Forever. Is Xion.

"Xion, what happened?"

"Hi, Van. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Has someone been following you?"

"Jeez, Xion. You're more annoying than a girlfriend. I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay…"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? See ya!"

"Van, be-!" I hung her up. Sometimes she can be really annoying. I don't need a babysitter, I know how to take care of myself. I'm not a little kid anymore.

I was on my way home when I spotted Rojas talking with Axel. They were talking with a guy with a patch on his eye. I just ignored them, I don't know how dangerous can be that guy so I better take some precautions.

"Hey Vani-boy. Got lost?" Damn! It's Axel.

"Nightbearer. I think I told to stay away from my sister."

"So, this is the guy?" The man with the patch said and Rojas nodded.

"Killing him now won't be any fun, right XIII?"

"Do as you please, II. Remember to report to the boss when you're finished."

"Sure I will. Good-bye, XIII. Remember to be a good boy…"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Axel."

Rojas and Axel walked away leaving me with the man with the path on the street. He quickly took out two guns that looked like crossbows and pointed them at me.

"Look kiddo, killing you now will be so boring. That's why I'm letting you leave. Live to die another day. See ya, kiddo."

He put the guns back on his coat and walked away. I was there, alone on the street, frozen by fear. I couldn't move my body yet. I could have died! My cellphone started to vibrate, it was Xion. I slowly took my cellphone out of my pocket and answered.

"Van! You're okay!"

"Yeah… I'm not dead… yet…"

"What are you talking about? You promised you'd no die that easily!"

"I'm… sorry…"

I ended the call and tried to get some peace but I couldn't. I could have died, that thought was already printed on my mind. I know a way to make myself forget. I'm not like my father, but I should give it a try at least.

I'm heading to a bar to drink some alcohol. I usually don't drink due to its flavor, but I need to get that thought out of my mind. I got to a bar called Hollow Bastion's. Hollow, huh? Just like me. I go inside and see that almost nobody is there. Just the waitress and the barman. He had brown hair and was very tall. She was almost as tall as he with blue short hair. Kinda the same haircut Xion's got.

"I need a beer."

"Are you supposed to be here, kid? How old are you?"

"I'm 19! I just… need something to make me forget… that's all…"

"If you want to forget something, first you should get it over. I'm Terra, the owner of the bar."

"And I'm Aqua, Terra's girlfriend."

"Vanitas."

"So, Vanitas. Are you gonna tell me why you're to forget?"

"I… almost died…"

"It's not that bad. But you should be careful when it comes to Xigbar."

"Xigbar?"

"That's the name of the guy who tried to kill you."

"How do you know that?! Are you part of the Organization?!"

"Calm down, Vanitas. I'm not from the Organization. But I know Xigbar, he's a hunter. He's II, a hunter."

"How do you know all this? Why are you telling me this?"

"Did you see the eye-patch he has? That was my present. I survived the Organization and I opened this bar to make me forget. See? It's not that hard."

"Terra's right, Vanitas. You should listen at what he has to say."

"Then, what about you, Aqua?"

"I used to be part of the Organization, but Terra rescued me."

"Man, I wish things were that easy."

"Nobody said that life was fair. But, you should give your best. Remember that every day is a miracle, the fact to be alive is a miracle. Here…" Terras wrote down his number on a piece of paper. "Calm me whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks, Terra. And you too, Aqua. Mind if I come more often?"

"It's a free country. Do as you please."

I returned to my place. I rested my head on my pillow looking at the ceiling, thinking at what just happened. I'm the target of the Organization. I almost die tonight and… I went to a bar to drink and instead I got a motivational talk. What a mess of life I got.

**A/N: **Hi there! Izaki here! I know it's been too long since the last chapter, but I got some job and some problems with certain person. Never mind, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Until the next update!


	6. Strike two

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hoped you're enjoying the story. By the way, thanks **RO-VAN** for always reviewing. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

I woke up sweating on the floor. I couldn't remember what happened, but the only answer was me having a nightmare. I looked at the hour and realized it's still too early to get up. Xion came up to my mind out of the nowhere. I should at least say sorry.

From: Vanitas / To: Xion

Sorry bout yesterday. I'm OK.

Then, I realized that it was Saturday and I had no classes for today. Maybe I'd give me a time to look for that ghost Pence said. But, it's still too early, maybe later. I got up to my bed and got some real sleep. I dreamed about Xion, I didn't know why.

Hours later, my cellphone woke me up. It was already midday and Xion was calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Van! Get up already!"

"I'm up, I'm up…"

"Geez, you got me really worried, you know. Anyway, what are you gonna do today?"

"I plan to take some photos of a ghost?"

"A ghost?"

"That's right. Wanna come? I'll wait for you at the Train Station at Sunset Hill. Be there at 4 o'clock."

"Yes! Don't you dare to go alone. I have to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, yeah… geez you're acting like a girlfriend! Cut it!"

"Don't want to!"

This time she hung up. I didn't know why but I smiled at hearing Xion's voice. She's the only one I can call a friend. And there's Terra and Aqua too. I know my life is changing somehow and I want it to keep changing. A happy ending for me doesn't sound any bad. Now… do I breakfast or lunch? What should I do?! It's already midday so I guess I'll lunch.

The time flew and it was already time for me to go look for Xion. I grabbed my camera and went to Sunset Hills. It was 4 o'clock and the train was on its way. When I got there, I saw Xion waiting for me at the Train Station and she was wearing… something strange. She was wearing a necklace of onion and she was carrying two cruces.

"Hi, Xion… what… are you wearing…?"

"Oh, Van! Just in time. I brought some equipment in case the ghost does exist. So, don't worry about me, whatever happens I'd be fine."

"Yeah… right… let's get going…"

We went all the way to the tunnel Pence said. It was kinda scary there, fortunately I brought my lantern so I had nothing to worry about. I turned it on and step inside the tunnel, but Xion stayed at the entrance kinda shaking.

"You okay, Xion?"

"Fear of the dark… that's all… can I… hold… your hand?"

Are you serious, Xion?! You're acting like a kid!

"I… have no problem with that."

"Thanks!"

Xion held my hand and embraced my arm. Geez, this girl. But, I felt kinda funny, somehow I liked the way she was acting. So, we continued our way to the end of the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking we made it to the end. There was a door which was blocked and there also was some kind of aqueduct. According to Pence, the ghost is seen around 5 or 6 p.m., unfortunately for us, we were too early.

"Well, I guess we got here earlier than I expected."

"What do you mean, Van?"

"I thought we'd get here by the time the ghost appears but it looks like we got here earlier. So, what do you want to do?"

"Really? I don't know… we can make the project if you feel like."

"Project? What project?"

"Don't you remember!? The project that we're supposed to do for the next week."

"Oh! That project! I completely forgot it…"

"Geez, Van… you have to take care of yourself… I can't babysit you the whole time."

"I'm not a-" Xion cut me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Shh, do you remember what you said to me? That you'd do everything I want about the project? Let's start right away."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mines. They were so soft, I just loved the feeling. We stayed like that for about a minute and then we both broke the kiss, looking into each other eyes.

"Why did you do that, Xion?"

"Because I-" Xion couldn't finish her sentence because we heard something that could only be a ghost. It was the voice of a girl, like she was crying. We went where the sound was coming from and we found that it was… Aqua! What is she doing here?

"Aqua? What are you doing here?"

"Oh… it's you Vanitas… I'm sorry you had to see that… it's Xemnas… he's trying to get me back at the Organization… but I don't want to… he even threatened Terra… I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Aqua. First, where's Terra?"

"He's at the bar, a friend of us helping him, Xemnas brought Leaxeaus and Xaldin with him and they beat Terra up. I was so scared that I ran away…"

"Van, what should we do?"

"Don't know, but… we have to get Aqua out of here… Terra must be worried about you, Aqua… let's get going…"

And so we did, we returned to Hollow Bastion Bar where Terra was waiting for us. He had some bandages all over his head and all over his chest. They did beat him up. Xion and I left them alone, they had to talk about what just happened, especially Aqua, she was the most worried of them. We were already at the door when someone came in, it was Rojas.

"Huh? Hi! You must be Vanitas, I'm-" I just punched him on the face making him fall down.

"Wasn't enough to try to kill me the other, was it?! I'm gonna kill you!"

I couldn't touch him, Terra was holding me back and Aqua was protecting Rojas.

"Calm down, Vanitas! He's not Roxas!"

"Of course he is! He tried to kill me the other day!" Damn, I just said that in front of Xion. She was looking at me confused, he couldn't accept the fact that his older brother tried to kill me an almost succeeded.

"He's Vent! He's my brother!" Said Aqua trying to make me understand the situation. I calmed down and terra let me go.

After that episode, we all seated on a table and tried to convince me that he wasn't Rojas, but Ventus.

"Vent is my brother. He studied medicine and now he's a doctor. He usually helps us every time we have a fight with the Organization. You can trust him and if you can't see the difference between him and Roxas. Just look at his left arm, he has a scar." Ventus showed me the scar he has on left arm. It was true, he wasn't Rojas.

"I'm sorry Ventus. You just look like Rojas, I couldn't stand punch you."

"It's okay, I'm not dead, am I? And please, call me Vent."

Xion was silent the whole time, she didn't say a word after I told everybody that her brother tried to kill me. I knew it was hard to her, but she had to get it over with. After we settled things, Xion and I returned to our homes. On the way, Xion didn't say a word and just a few blocks away from her home she spoke.

"Van… did Roxas really try to kill you?"

"It's hard to accept it, I know, but… that's true…"

She hugged me tightly and cried on my chest. I just hugged her back.

"Van… can we… can we… go out tomorrow…?"

"Of course we can, you idiot… let's meet at the Old Mansion, okay?"

She just nodded and kissed me out of the nowhere. I just stayed still at what she just did. She did it again, but this time I didn't kissed back. Then, she broke the kiss and ran away. I just stood frozen in the middle of the street thinking at what just happened. Did Xion just kiss me again?

Then, after recovering consciousness, I headed back home. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. The thought of Xion kissing me was overwhelming my head and my heart was beating like crazy. I called Terra.

"Hey, Vanitas, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Actually… something happened… Xion kissed me…"

"So? What's wrong? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"She isn't but… she acts like she was…"

"She loves you, man! You can see that just looking at her!"

"Does she?!"

"Man, you're terrible with women. I'm giving Aqua the phone, maybe she can help you more than I can."

"No! Terra don't you dare to-"

"Hi, Vani! It's me, Aqua! What's your problem?"

"I… I… Xion kissed me…"

"So? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"She's not! I already told Terra that!"

"Sorry, Vani. But… that means she loves you."

"I don't know, I just know her… and I don't know how to feel about that either. Tell me… what should I do?"

"Just let me ask this. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"…No."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW OLD ARE YOU, 19?! YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD AT LEAST A GIRLFRIEND OR TWO?!" The last part almost made me lost the sense of hearing.

"Why not? Girls are so complicated…"

"You know what, Vani? You should give Xion a chance, have some fun together. She loves you… don't break her heart."

"Yeah… I get it… thanks, Aqua…"

"No problem, Vani! Just call me whenever you want to talk."

"I will… is Ventus there?"

"Yeah, he's still here… wait a sec…"

"Hi. Vanitas? I'm Vent."

"Hi Vent. I just wanted to make you a question."

"Sure, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's about the Organization. Who's that Xemnas?"

"… He's I. The leader of the Organization. Whatever you do, don't mess with him. He's extremely dangerous and he's always with his bodyguards, Xaldin and Leaxeaus. Both of them are extremely dangerous too. Just try not to run into them."

"I will, thanks Ventus."

"Don't worry about that, you can count on me… Nightbearer."

I hung up and tried to get some rest. How did Vent know my other name? Did I tell him? I don't know. Let's sleep already!

**A/N: **Hi there! Izaki here! I hope you liked the story, if you did, please write something on that little square down there. Reader's opinion is way too important for a writer. Until next update! –Izaki-


End file.
